Mes
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = hellipa |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = |officialromajiname = |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 01|month = 08|&year = |ref = Her blog information |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 17288634 |mylistID1 = 21737824 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 22540717 |mylist2info = collabs |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co553921 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = onlymes |partner = Nano, EVO+, maro., Lomuz, Sisam, Jüergen, Blanc, Nanashi |otheractivity = }} |S7HKPtsNoOA}} Mes is a YouTube singer and known for her soft, cute and beautiful voice. She sings in both Japanese and English, as well as Chinese. Mes also writes her own English lyrics and often works in collabs with other utaite. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs -English acoustic ver.-" (2011.05.11) # "Sousei no Aquarion" -English piano ver.- feat. Mes, Lomuz, Darako (2011.06.01) # "Kimi ga Umareta Hi" feat. Mes, Kakin, Raku, Ryutsuki, Kiseki and Yosuke (2011.06.16) # "ACUTE" -English ver.- feat. Mes, Nanasi and Blanc (2011.06.26) # "Kagayaku Mirai" (Bright Future) (From the movie "Tangled") feat. Mes and maro. (2011.06.30) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.18) # "Melochin Happy Birthday!!!!!❤" feat, Mes, apo*, Konkatsu, HanyCham★ and Nitmegane (2011.07.21) (Not in Mylist) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -English ver.- feat. Mes and Nano (2011.08.08) # "Secret Base～Kimi ga Kuretamono～" feat. Mes, MOKONA, Meigetsu and Raku (2011.08.17) # "Kimi he ~ forever friend" feat. Mes and Raku (2011.08.19) (Not in Mylist) # "Ama no Jaku" -English Response ver.- (2011.08.30) # "Possibility" feat. Mes and Youcha (2011.09.03) # "glow" -English ver.- (2011.10.17) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2011.10.20) # "Mistletoe" -Tonika arrange- (2011.12.24) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" -English ver.- (2012.02.05) # "Despicable Me 2 trailer" feat. Mes and MOKONA (2012.03.08) # "fix" (2012.03.15) # "Propaganda" -English ver.- feat. Mes and EVO+ (2012.03.23) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Mes, mokona, Kuratsuki, Nanashi, Cocoyashi, Raku, Yousuke and Chiruri (2012.04.23) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -English ver.- (2012.07.10) # "Melochin ☆HAPPY BIRTHDAY☆" feat. Mes, Nitmegane, apo* and DC (2012.07.20) (Not in Mylist) # "Answer" -English ver.- (2012.10.16) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" -Chinese ver.- feat. Mes and kalon. (2012.10.26) # "Koi wa Kitto Kyuu Joushou☆" (My Love Will Surely Well Up☆) feat. Dazbee, Ali, Komatsuna, MAM, kana, Kiki, Yuki Yucky, Mes and non (2012.11.28) # "Kisaragi Attention" -English Acoustic guitar ver.- (2013.02.25) # "Smile Again" feat. Mes and EVO+(2013.03.06) # "Smile again" feat. EVO+ and Mes (2013.03.07) # "Painful World" feat. iciko, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, Sana, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horo Horo Chou, Ponge, Maamu, Masha, Migi ni Usetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2013.04.02) # "Kimi ga Umareta Hi" (EVO+'s birthday) feat. HanyCham★, Da-little, Mes and GigaP (2013.04.09) # "Raspberry＊Monster" -English ver.- (2013.06.25) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.08.01) # "Sing a Song" feat. Mes, HanyCham★, Ayaponzu＊, eclair, Rishe, Cocolu, Wataame, Kusarina, Nayugorou, EVO+, Ali and Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) -English ver.- (2013.09.17) }} Discography Gallery |Mes_glow.jpg|Mes as seen in her cover "glow" |Mes_Koi_wa_Kitto_Kyuujoushou.png|Mes as seen in her collab cover of "Koi wa Kitto Kyuu Joushou☆" Illust. by Umeno (うめの) |painful world mes.34833896.png|Mes as seen in her collab cover of "Painful World" |Mes_twitter.jpeg|Mes as seen on Twitter |Mes.png|Mes as seen in her collab cover of "Kimi ga Umareta Hi" ; a birthday song for EVO+ |Mes sing a song 37830318.png|Mes as seen in her collab cover of "Sing a Song" |Mes ifuudoudou.jpg|Mes as seen in her English cover of "Ifuudoudou" }} Trivia * She currently lives in Canada.Her Nico Nico Douga about page * Her blood type is A.Her blog profile * On her YT account she often uploads dance covers, mainly by Melochin, for whom she also sang birthday congratulations, together with other Utaite. * As is evident on her Twitter, she is fluent in Chinese, English and Japanese. External Links * Twitter * mixi * Blog Category:Translyricists Category:Update NND links